knighthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effect
A status effect in Knighthood is a temporary modification that impacts a Knight or monster's performance in battle. Info Almost all effects have a maximum duration of 3 turns. Some heroes' base and/or rage powers have a chance to apply a status effect to their targets. Acid Acid deals damage and is strong versus armor. Heroes who inflict acid: * Base Power: Olaf * Rage Power: Aeron, Geber, Lanasa, Wormwood Heroes whose powers are strong vs acid: * Base Power: Sola, Lars, Ulfred * Rage Power: Alder, Fahari, Gunn, Tara Burn Burn deals damage. Heroes who inflict burn: * Base Power: Balberith, Doctor Flox, Vordrai * Rage Power: Ash, Don Diego Heroes whose powers are strong vs burn: * Base Power: Griz, Keera, Neko * Rage Power: Balendu, Pentatonix, Rokara Expose Expose takes 25% more damage. It is the opposite of protect. Heroes who inflict expose: * Base Power: Blaine, Ursula, Viktor * Rage Power: Doctor Flox, Erinn, Neko Heroes whose powers are strong vs expose: * Base Power: Grax, Lanasa * Rage Power: Blaine, Griz Focus Focus boosts critical chance by 25%. It is the opposite of unfocus. Heroes who inflict focus: * Base Power: Nijuro * Rage Power: Balberith, Viktor Freeze Freeze prevents all actions for 1 turn. Heroes who inflict freeze: * Base Power: Grimm, Zoe * Rage Power: Ericson, Isstara, Olaf Heroes whose powers are strong vs frozen: * Base Power: Isstara, MacLeod * Rage Power: Lars Fury Fury boosts damage by 25%. It is the opposite of weaken. Heroes who inflict fury: * Base Power: Fahari * Rage Power: Pentatonix Poison Poison deals damage to health. Heroes who inflict poison: * Base Power: Aeron, Byrne, Dvalin * Rage Power: Herne, Lukin, Millicent Heroes whose powers are strong vs poison: * Base Power: Lance * Rage Power: Byrne, Griz, Gwen, MacLeod, Zalam Protect Protect takes 25% less damage. It is the opposite of expose. Heroes who inflict protect: * Base Power: Anaara * Rage Power: Lance, Titania Regenerate Regenerate (or regen for short) restores health or armor. Heroes who inflict regenerate: * Base Power: Balendu, Geber, Titania * Rage Power: Tristan, Ulfred, Zoe Stun Stun, like freeze, prevents all actions for 1 turn. Heroes who inflict stun: * Base Power: Gwen. Krusa, Lukin, Millicent, Tara * Rage Power: Grax, Keera Heroes whose powers are strong vs stun: * Base Power: Serra * Rage Power: Rihannon, Sola Unfocus Unfocus reduces critical chance by 25%. It is the opposite of focus. Alder is currently the only hero who may inflict Unfocus (with base power). Weaken Weaken reduces damage by 25%. It is the opposite of fury. Heroes who inflict weaken: * Base Power: Delphinia, Gunn, Herne, Rokara * Rage Power: Cladis, Helmar, Logan Heroes whose powers are strong vs weaken: * Base Power: Ash, Erinn * Rage Power: Ursula Dizzy (enemy-exclusive effect) Dizzy reduces an enemy's actions in a turn to 1. Haste (enemy-exclusive effect) Haste increases an enemy's action to 4 for 1 turn. (Enemies usually have 1 action.) Heal (enemy-exclusive effect) Heal restores a certain amount of health. Opposites Some status effects have their opposites. If a Knight or monster is inflicted with one status effect and soon they are inflicted with the opposite effect, the opposite effect would apply until it fades. * Protect and Expose * Fury and Weaken * Focus and Unfocus Protect, Fury, Expose and Weaken may cancel each other during an attack. If the player has protect and an enemy has fury, the enemy will deal normal damage unless it is critical damage. This is also true for the player having expose and the enemy having weaken. If the player has fury and an enemy has protect, the player will deal normal damage unless they crit.